


takes two

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "Your bias is noted." Dimitri settles back with a sigh. "Now talk to me like we're not married."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	takes two

  
"Can you show me again?"

Dimitri crosses his arms as Claude starts his routine from the top, slowing it down for Dimitri to see how he switches his feet after a twist, when to lead with his shoulder into a graceful arch and twirl. 

"You were pretty close last time, Dimitri. Give it another try."

Inanely, Dimitri thinks as he tries to follow Claude's example once again, maybe he would be better at picking this up if he were better at celebrations. The dance is meant to be festive, celebrating a number of achievements. Perfect for Dimitri to get started with and know before they ship off to Almyra. 

"...hn!" He wobbles on his ending, silently cursing his ankle that's become noticeably weaker since he rolled it out. Can feel an ache setting in and it hurts his pride to admit it but, "I think that's all I can manage for today."

Claude glances down, already knowing what Dimitri's talking about, and waves off his frustration. "It's been a long afternoon, let's take a seat. Get you relaxed in a chair so you can't run from me when I compliment you."

"Claude," Dimitri scoffs, already moving to sit down. "You don't need to butter me up. I'm not a child."

"Nope, but you're sure a sight when you move around like that." Claude flashes him a warm grin while wagging his eyebrows. "You'd catch my attention at a bonfire in an instant." 

"Your bias is noted." Dimitri settles back with a sigh. "Now talk to me like we're not married."

Claude sinks down into his own chair, crossing a leg over a knee. Stretches his arms up over his head, leaning back to crack his collarbone. "Honestly, you're pretty agile for a big guy. You just need to loosen up your hips more. Considering I've seen you flip around on the field, I think we can blame Fodlan's style of dance on making you stiff."

"The ballroom style of dancing is rather ingrained into me. I've taken lessons since I was a boy."

"And you're good. Y'know, when I had to learn myself, I really didn't get it. Too structured for me. Nearly swallowed my tongue when I got voted to represent the Golden Deer in the dance competition back in the Academy."

"How _did_ that happen?"

"A terrible voting system that even after I rigged it, I still won, by which I mean, lost. Hilda drilled lessons into me every night leading up to the Heron Cup. It was torture, Dima."

"Says the man who won. _Only_ to proclaim how hard it is to be good at everything."

"Ohoho, so you _do_ remember that! A sore loser even when you're relieved, huh."

"Hush."

"But I brought up all that to make this point: I knew it was for formalities and was convinced no one could possibly dance like that for fun. But watching you, back then and now, you're so fluid with it, you don't look stuffy at all."

"I guess... Hm. When I was younger, I liked the measured pace of it? It was relaxing in a way. And if one was inclined, it's easy to show off with your partner. Flashy moves stood out so easily." Why Dimitri loves to spin Claude, dip him at functions, make Claude clutch at him with a laugh when he takes him down low only to pick him back up. "And now, I like that it gives me an excuse to be close to you in public. I can hold you as close as I like, really, it just lets me be as selfish as I please."

Claude laughs delightedly at his honesty. 

Dimitri smiles, flushed for the warmth building in his chest. "I'll keep your note in mind. Maybe I just need to make more noise... it helps keep my core loose."

"Hmmm."

"Stop looking at me like that. You know what I meant!"

Claude's eyebrows intensify and Dimitri laughs, waving him off. 

"Maybe it would help if we get you into some different clothes." He's being serious. Thinking intently while Dimitri watches his face transform. "Get you in something that flows off you, help get you in the moment."

"I think more practice would suffice?"

"No, no, I'm onto something here, Dima." A more private smile crosses on his face. "You could match me, wouldn't that be a sight?"

"Match...?" Dimitri mouths the word, brow raised, drawing a blank. At least until Claude gestures to their wardrobe and, "Oh. Oh!" He laughs again, something disbelieving. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't suit me like it does you, Claude. I'm not--"

"Obscenely gorgeous?"

"I'm not as outgoing in dress as you are."

"I'm not saying to wear it at any functions, now or in the future. Just to dance with me."

Dimitri sinks back into his chair with a sigh.

Claude smiles wider, already enamored with the idea. His vision of a future he's sure to make a reality. "You could wear my colors. Love to see you in green and gold."

That's not fair. His face must telegraph it because Claude's up with a grin. Already reaching for parchment and quill to write down goddess knows what notes. 

"I haven't said yes, Claude!"

"You will," is all the cheeky reply he gets. 

Dimitri hates that he's right.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, takes place in my dimitri takes a sabbatical au uhuhu.
> 
> inspired initially by [this wonderful art.](https://twitter.com/Adithehella/status/1183258047528890369?s=20) CLAUDE IN THAT FAERGHUS BLUE THO!!
> 
> along with my consort dimitri agenda i am also dancing husbands agenda aw yeah.


End file.
